There He was, When I Thought There Was No One Left
by LittlemisMalfoy
Summary: I'm not good at these. Hermione finds Ron in bed with another girl! It looks like her life has hit a low. Can Fred help her get out of this funk? Fred deals with Ron after Ron breaks her heart and feelings are bloomed. Fremione at their best.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey guys! Garfield here! (no it's not my real name and yes that's what everyone I know calls me) this is my very first fanfic so go easy on me please **** BTW I do not own any character in this fanfiction. I am not talented enough to think of these characters, but J.K. Rowling is so therefor these are hers and not mine. **

**Hermione's POV**

'I hope Ron's home, I brought him his favourite from the Leaky Caldron' I thought to myself. Everytime I work late I bring him something from the pub but I thought I would surprise him by coming home early with his meal. I pulled out the keys to our flat that we bought together after we finished our Seventh year at Hogwarts.

After Harry defeated Voldemort and the castle was fixed up, the school re-opened and we went back to finish. Ron wasn't really on board but I said if he wanted this to work he will have to go back. He holds it against me every time he asks me for something and I say no. It gets annoying after awhile but it was a pretty big thing for him to do.

I turn the keys in the lock and I slowly open the door, hoping I can surprise him. I walk in carefully, trying not to make a sound. I heard giggling. It didn't sound like Ron. It was more girly. It was coming from our bedroom.

"_oh Ron harder, deeper" _screamed a high pitched voice. My heart was beating so hard, I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest. I force myself to push open the door and peek inside. What I saw changed my life.

I dropped the bag with the food in my hand at the site of Ron, naked, under the covers of OUR bed with another person. They looked up at the sound of the bag landing on the floor. It was Lavender Brown, Ron's sixth year girlfriend. He swore to me that he didn't have feelings for her anymore. How could I be so stupid?!

"He-ermione? Wh-a-t are you doing here so early?" Rom sputtered. Lavender just sat there and tried to stilf a laugh. Never have i felt so much haterd for two people before. "I came to surprise you with dinner but then I thought I should get my stuff and leave you guys alone." I said trying to keep an even tone and a straight face. "Excuse me." The last thing I heard before I apperated was Lavender yelling out "ok thanks! Goodbye!" innocently, like she hasn't done anything wrong.

I apperated to the first place I could think of. The Burrow. I can feel the tear reaching for their breaking point but I don't want the rest of the Weasley's to think anything was wrong. I have to see Ginny.

I walked around the house, memories flooding back to me to the summers that we spent here in between the school years. I gazed over and saw the large oak tree where I have spent most of those summers there, reading and watching the others playing quidditch .

I walk up to the door and knocked. It's been a while since I've been here. I can hear people behind the dorr and smell Mrs. Weasley's cooking wafting through the cracks in the door. The door swung open and there in the door way stood none other than Mrs. Weasley.

She smiled when she saw me. "Oh Hermione dear! What a pleasant surprise! How's Ron?" "He's doing ok" I said, hiding the cracks and tears that came with that question. "Come in dear, come in!' Mrs wealsey said ushering me in. I walked into her kitchen and saw a clan of red-heads and a mass of messy black hair around the kitchen table. "Hermione!" They all greeted. She smiled at the sight of her second family, but deep down she thought that they have no idea what their youngest son has done to here.

I picked out Ginny beside her famous boyfriend Harry Potter. By the look on her face, she knew something was wrong. Before she could say anything I heard a chuckle "Got sick of Ron didn't you? Is he crying in a corner because he doesn't have anything to eat?" Of course. It was Fred standing beside his twin George making a witty comment. I laughed with everyone else and I looked away, knowing that he could tell there was something up.

Over the years we have bonded in a way that no one could name. Whenever I felt sad he would make a witty joke and whenever I was alone he would make me smile.

"Hermione! I have so much to tell you! Come upstairs with me!" suggested Ginny. I nodded and said goodbye to everyone. I let out a breath of relief. I never could get out of awkward situations.

We climbed the stairs to Ginny's room and as soon as she closed the door she asked "What's wrong Hermione?" I opened my mouth when every feeling and tear flooded out. I couldn't stop. "Ron ch-ch eated on m-me with Lavender Brown." I stuttered. She didn't say anything, just walked up to me and hugged me while I cried. We sat on her bed, not saying anything. I finally calmed down and I wiped the tears away. "Hermione I'm sorry. Ron's just a slimy no-good-for-nothing git!" I gave her a small smile and said "thanks Ginny." The door opened and a head popped in. It was Fred. "Supper's downstairs. You better come down or mum will have a cow." I wiped away a tear that escaped and nodded. "We will be down in a sec, Fred." said Ginny. He looked at me and I smile at him, but he wouldn't fall for it. He knows me too well. He nodded and closed the door. Ginny grabbed my hand and whispered "Come on, let's eat and talk later." She led the way downstairs and went to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

During dinner I didn't feel like chatting but I nodded and gave short answers when someone talked to me. I watched Ginny lean over to Harry and whisper to Harry. He looked at me with a sad expression.

I looked down to the other side of the table and looked at Fred. He was talking to his father, Mr Weasley, and he rolled his eyes in a joking way at what his father was telling him. It brought me and small smile. A flash of concern appeared on his face. "You ok?" He mouthed. I nodded. But he did know something was up. I looked away.

After dinner I knew I had tell everyone what happened between Ron and I. I need a place to stay tonight. "So Hermione, Where is our little brother?" George asked with a laugh. I looked at Ginny. I felt the tears coming on and so could she. She rushed over to me as I hid my face as a tear fell. "At home, with Lavender Brown. Together. I found him in bed with her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Garfield here! Wow thanks guys for following and reviewing so fast! I woke up this morning and my inbox exploded! (well not really but you get the picture!) Please keep them coming I love hearing from you guys! Once again, I'm not smart enough to come up with these characters, the all mighty Queen J.K. Rowling did. **

**Fred's Pov:**

"_At home, with Lavender Brown. Together. I found him in bed with her." _

Wait what? I watched Hermione break down on Ginny's shoulder. It's been a long time since I have seen her like this. Ever since the war ended she was as tuff as an ox. My heart is full with anger towards Ron. How could he do this to Hermione?!

I look over at my twin George and I can see the wheels turning inside his mind. I know he is thinking about how to get back at Ron. Pay back is what we do best.

"Why would do that to our Hermione?" Mum asked like she couldn't believe her own son was capable of hurting anyone.

"Well he's a git for doing that to ya Hermione." Delared Percy. He moved back home after the war. He finally saw the true side of things and quit his job at the Ministery.

Hermione stood up and wiped away the last of her tears, "I need to get some air." She nuttered and walked out. No one went after her but we didn't say anything. George whispered in my ear, "Gred, I think I have created a wonderful idea." At least that's what I think he said. I was too worried about Hermione. I felt my twin nudge me. "Go after her. She needs you right now." I nodded and sneaked out without anyone noticing. I knew excatuly where she was.

I walked over to the oak tree where she always sat. She didn't notice me yet so I watched her from a far. Her brown bushy hair looked almost golden in the summer sun. It amazed me. I heard a sniffle and she said "Was I not good enough for him? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he got tired of me." These words filled me with so many mixed emotions. '_How could he do this to her? And with the slut Lavender' _I thought.

I stepped on a branch and it snapped under my foot. Her head whipped up and flushed with embrassment. "Fred, what are you doing here?" I walked to her and sat down beside her. "I wanted to know if you could help me with a new product for the shop." She looked and me with confusion. "Yeah of coarse I can, now that I have some free time." She smirked. I smiled. "So Hermione, you need a place to crash tonight right?" She nodded sadly. "Well I'm sure we can fit you in one of our many rooms here in Hotel Burrow." "Can i? I don't want to be a burden on anyone." I laughed. "Hermione, you are something that people need around here. We need someone to boss us around, that isn't so scary." She looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "I'm not scary?" I laughed. "Oh my dear Fred! I can get scary. Wait not beyond scary." She finished, laughing.

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say." I joked back with a wink. I stood up and pulled her up off the ground. "Thanks Fred. I really needed this." I pulled her into a hug. "That's what I'm here for."

Together we walked back into the house with smiles glued to our faces. I wonder what George has up his sleeve…

**Sorry this chapter is so short! Ahhhhhh don't hate me! I promise I will have another chapter up by tonight and trust me the family sees Ron since Hermione told them what happened, and he brought the bitch Lavender. Tune it to see what happens. Keep reviewing! GARFIELD OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my little lamb chops ****. Garfield here. Again sorry for the really short chapter last time, I was rushed a little. (I wrote the last chapter in half an hour) I like the reviews that keep on coming. So please keep reviewing!**

**Hermione's POV**

_Together we walked back into the house with smiles glued to our faces. I wonder what George has up his sleeve…_

We walked into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy were helping with dinner. More like Mrs Weasley was making dinner and Ginny and Percy stayed out of her way.

Ginny saw me come in and I smiled at her. It surprised me that the smile was true and not forced. I felt Fred squeeze my sholder and walked out of the room. Fred has helped me in so many ways. A twang of pain in my heart started when he left. No! I have to think of something else except Fred. He's my ex's brother.

"Oh Hermione! You are just in time, dinner's almost ready. Can you gather everyone?" Mrs Weasley asked me. I nodded and said "sure."

I walked out to find everyone when I heard a loud bang. I run upstairs to George and Freds old room. Now that they live in the flat above their shop, they must have left discarded products from the early years.

I open the door and I saw three people staring back at me. Two with orange hair now mixed with black soot and one with black hair with white ashes. I try to say something but nothing comes out. I try to force something out but all that came was laughter. The sad part was that I couldn't stop. George, Fred and Harry just stood there, red with embarrassment. Soon I feel like there is a stitch in my side from laughing so hard. "What happened?" I said finally catching my breath. "Well we aren't that sure ourselves." George spoke up. "But we blame Harry." Then at the same time, both twins pointed at Harry. At this point Harry turned so red, he could have been burnt by the sun.

Footsteps came running up the stairs. "Hermione where is everyone-oh dear lord." It was Ginny. She stop when she saw The soot covered men. Ginny smile the famous evil grin. Before anyone realize what was about to happen, she sprayed the three with water from her wand. I broke down again in laughter at the sight of the twins and Harry being sprayed with a jet of water. "Ginny!" Harry cried out, laughing. He ran after her, slipping in the water and George on his heels.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't see Fred come up to me and grabbed me, now getting me all wet. "Oh no Fred!" "Revenge is sweet Hermione!" He yelled back. He finally let me go and the front of me was soaked. "Fredrick Weasley! Now look at what you have done!" I tried to glare at him but it didn't work, I couldn't keep a straight face. "Come on Hermione, do what I do and blame Harry." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Supper's ready. Knowing your mum she will kill us all if we don't eat!" I walked away as he chuckled.

After supper we all went outside in the gardens. Fairies sparkled and rushed between branches. Harry was giving Ginny a piggy-back ride and ran with her giggling and laughing. I strolled behind them, soon losing sight but I can still hear them with in the garden.

I never noticed how lonely I was until there was no one there with me in my heart. I didn't hold anyone now that Ron was gone.

In the distance, Ginny let out a shrill of laughter, when someone whispered in my ear, scaring me "Isn't Puppy love in the air, Hermione?" I let out a small gasp and felt Fred shake with a chuckle. I playfully hit him. "ow Hermione! That hurt." He laughed. "Wimp." I shot back. He gave me a sarcastic hurt look that made me laugh harder. "Can you come by the shop tomorrow Hermione, to test out that product that I told you about." "Yes I will but I have to ask you, will it be safe?" "Well telling you would ruin all the fun!" I glared at him and all he gave me was his famous smirk. I never noticed how full his bottom lip was. I could tell I stared at him too long by hearing him say "Like what you see?" My face got very hot, very fast. Luckily Ginny came back and pulled me away from Fred and Harry. "GIRL TIME!" She yelled back at them. I laughed at their "hurt" faces. "Come on Hermione, you can stay in my room until you get another place ok?" "Yeah, thanks Ginny." I followed Ginny upstairs to her room and saw a cot made up for her. She got ready for bed and got into bed. " 'Night Ginny." I called out, but the reply I got was Ginny's snores. Fortunately sleep came easy to me.

**Ok so this isn't my fav chapter but I'm suffering for writers block, so right now I'm open for suggestions! PM if you have an idea! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! HELP ME OUT OF THIS FUNK! Keep those reviews coming! GARFEILD OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY LITTLE LAMB CHOPS! I HAVE HAD A BREAK THROUGH! That's right I have an idea!**

**Fred's POV**

I woke up bright and early (well half an hour than usual. I got dressed and Apperated downstairs to see that I wasn't the first one up. "'Morning Gred!" Damn. Even when I get up early somehow he always beats me. "'Morning Feorge." I mumbled walking to the coffee pot. "Hermione's coming with us to the shop right?" My heart swelled. "Oh yeah." "Don't pretend you forgot." He laughed. "Forget what?" asked a more feminine voice.

It was Hermione with a _Daily Prophet _in hand. She sat down and opened the paper and started to read. "Oh nothing. What are you reading Hermione?" I asked innocently. "Well now that Ron and I broke up, I need a place on my own. You know, I need to put parts of my life back together." She answered not looking up. "Well Hermione, my less attractive, less smart and less humours brother here suggested that you could possibly live with us!" George said with a grin. What! Oh I'm so getting back at him! "Oh no I couldn't do that!" she said looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I never noticed the flecks of gold near the pupil. I have to say something! "Yeah Hermione! We have an extra bedroom that we aren't using and all it does is collect dust. It's better than staying in this crowded place." I finished with my stomach turning into knots. I can tell that she's listing all the pros and cons. She let out a sigh and said "well I can't see a problem with that. Are you guys sure about this?" I looked at George and nodded. We both moved to either side of her and pulled her out of her chair. "What are you guys doing?" "Taking you to your new place." George said before we apperated the shop.

We came to the front of the Joke shop. It was early in the morning so it looked kind of sad. I opened the door and immediately everything came to life. Colours so bright. Fireworks started shooting out of nowhere. "Wow! This is amazing!" laughed Hermione, trying to look at everything at once. My twin and I laughed. "Hermione. Come to the back where you can see our new product that we're working on." She nodded, eyes darting from shelf to shelf. I pushed her towards the back and lead her to a table. "I will go open up shop Fred. Don't be too long. And Hermione, since you will be living with us how would you like to work here too? Until you get what you need next." "Oh yes please! You guys are too nice to me!" I smiled at George as he bowed out. What is up his sleeve?

"Ok so what am I looking at?" asked Hermione, bringing me back down to earth. I looked down on the table with a Bottle of nail polish. "Well you're thinking 'this a bottle of nail polish, what have you done to it?' right?" She nodded. "Well what it does is like regular nail polish but it changes color. Watch." I grabbed a piece of paper and spread some of the sheet. At first nothing showed up. But then it just turned to as many colours as it could as fast as it can. So fast that it started to smoke. I grabbed the glass of water that was near us and washed the paint away. "So you see, we need you to help us figure out how to slow it down." I looked at her and she looked at the challenge. I could see the gears churning in her mind and the possible solutions. "Looks like a piece of cake." She replied with a grin. She looked up at me. "Thank you Fred, for everything." "Hey, what are friends for?" Her smile grew bigger. I looked at how white her teeth were. They were like pearls. They made her skin look pale. Not a sick pale but a healthy pale. Her skin was so clear. Flawless. I turned back to her eyes. They were my favourite. They set off her whole complexion. The sound of kids and yelling parents filled the store.

"Fred! Hermione! The store is swamped I need your help!" Called George. "Coming!" I yelled back and said to Hermione "I guess we should get to work." I could feel my face heat up as I looked away. "haha yeah, I guess we should." "Come on, before George kills us for not helping." I lead her to the front where immediately we were crowded by people, asking questions. I watched Hermione scoot around the counter and looked at the register. She looked it over and figured out how to use it very quickly. A fast learner.

**Hermione's Pov.**

I rang up people's purchases and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Fred came up to the counter and asked, "Hermione, take a break and come to lunch with me?" "Only if you're buying." I answered with a smirk. "Hahaha then I guess I am!" I laughed and walked out behind the counter. Fred held out his arm and said "Malady." I giggled and took it and we took off down the Ally. We talked a little bit on our way to lunch. We heard a small pop behind and someone shouted "Hermione!" We turned around, and it was Ron!

"Hermione! Babe I'm sorry! How could I be so stupid? What I did was wrong and I miss you will you please take me back?" When I saw Ron anger took over my well being. _Slap! _I don`t remember rising my hand and hitting him but I did it anyways. Ron looked stunned. "How could you come here and say those things to me?" I yelled. People stopped and stared at us. I didn't care. Before he said anything else I sputtered "Ron you hurt me in ways I never thought you could. I want you out of my sight because when I look at you, it makes me wanna puke." He grabbed my hand and said "But Hermione, we can work through this. We can-"He never got to finished what he was going to say because Fred punched him in the nose. "Ron!" He roared. "She doesn't want you! She doesn't want to see you so scram!" Ron got up, holding his nose to stop the bleeding. With one last look at me, he disappeared with a _pop_.

I looked at Fred. His face was red with anger. His blue eyes full of rage. Huh. They turn different shades of blue in the sun light. Cute. No! I can't be thinking like that. But I can't stop. "Fred." I said to him, gently. He looked at me and eased. The tension faded. "Thank you."

**Ok so I hope that was a little better. I got angry when I wrote that last bit. It was the last words I said to my cheating ex! So HAHAHAHA! Please keep those reviews coming, I like hearing back from you guys. GARFEILD OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lamb chops, Garfield here! Sorry that this took so long, here in Canada school is starting in a couple weeks and I'm trying to get shit done. **

**Hermione's pov**

"_Fred." I said to him, gently. He looked at me and eased. The tension faded. "Thank you." _

A week went by since seeing Ron in Diagon Alley. Since then I have been living with Fred and George and I have been helping them out in any way I can, like working in the store and working on new products and new ideas. And in that week Fred and I were as close as ever.

I was hunched over a book when George closed shop for the day. "Hermione, if you hold that book any closer, I might charm it so it gets stuck on your nose." He called, jokingly. "Then George, who will cook, clean, come up with ideas, and help you with solutions? Admit it. You need me." I said not looking up. He stopped and laughed. Fred and George came around across the counter and chanted "Hermione. Hermione." While rising their hands up and down. I laughed uncontrollably. "Stop it guys!" "Hermione without you we would be nothing." Fred said in a sing-song voice. I looked him dead in the eye and said "And don't you forget it!" George snorted into his cup of coffee. We both looked at him. "did you just snort?" He blushed "shut up." Fred and I laughed. We love making George embarrassed. Before he could get any redder, he Dissaperated.

"So Hermione, do you have any dinner plans this evening?" Fred said with his puppy eyes. I raised my eyebrows. "Why do you ask Fredrick?" "Well Hermione Granger, I'm going to treat you to Dinner." I laughed. "And what makes you so sure that I will go to dinner with you?" he thought for a moment. "Because my dear, you need a night off. And what's a better way to relax than going to dinner with me?" I mockingly thought and said "Well I can think of a lot of different reasons." He faked hurting and said "wounded." I laughed and nodded my head "You know what? I will go to dinner with you Fred." He smiled and danced around.

His dancing was so bad he slipped and fell and knocked over a display of fanged Frisbees. I laughed and walked over to help him up. I held out my hand to pull him up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. I squealed as he tickled me. "Fred! I can't breathe!" I yelled gasping for air. He stopped. I was on the ground and Fred was on top of me. We were both red-faced and out of breath from laughing. I looked into his eyes. Wrinkles appeared around his eyes when he smiled. His white teeth shined. My heart beated like a racehorse. I was surprised that Fred couldn't hear it. I could feel my face hot. He chuckled and got up. He held his hand out and pulled me up. He waved his wand and the Frisbees cleaned themselves up.

He held his arm out and said "Hermione, let me take you to a place where your taste buds will go to heaven." I locked my arm around his and said "That will be a matter of opinion." He laughed and led the way.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the middle of a McDonalds in muggle London. "Didn't I tell you Hermione! This is heaven." He exclaimed biting into a Big Mac. I laughed not saying anything. I didn't want to ruin his fun.

We finished at the McDonalds and we walked around muggle London. Fred's eyes darted from store to store. "Wow Hermione! Muggles sure know how to lighten things up." "Hahaha Thanks." We walked around more and talked non-stop. We re-entered Diagon Alley and it was empty. It kind of looked sad. I didn't realize how late it was until I saw the giant clock in front of Gringotts. "Wow it's 12:30 already?" I asked Fred. He nodded "Yup. Time flies when you're having fun." We stopped walking and we were face to face. We didn't say anything at first. I broke the ice a little bit "Fred, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. I thought I was in the ditch and you helped me. Thank you." We stared at each other. His eyes glistened in the light of the streetlamps. "i-" I never finished because I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and a pain in my neck. The last thing I saw was Fred's eye's filled with fear. Blackness took over.

**Fred's POV**

"_Fred, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. I thought I was in the ditch and you helped me. Thank you." We stared at each other. His eyes glistened in the light of the streetlamps. "i-"_

Something appeared behind Hermione cutting her off. I felt hands pull me away from her. "Hermione!" I yelled. I watched masked people in black robes shove her in a sack and Dissaperated. I yank my arms away from whoever grabbed me. I swung my fist and connected with something soft. I heard laughter and started swigging. My nose exploded and blood poured down my face. Someone knocked the wind out of me. All I saw was Hermione's face. Fear in her eyes. I promised myself since Ron hurt her, that I would never cause her any pain. I heard a small _pop _and they stopped hitting punching me. I heard shuffling feet and grunts of pain. I just laid there in pain. 'I have to get to Hermione.' I thought to myself.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Fred!" George? "Fred, what happened? Where is Hermione?" He helped me sit up. "Hermione. Taken. Gone." It was all I could say through the anger that boiled inside me. "George, we need to find her!" He nodded. "Come on, We need to get Harry."

**HAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! Will Fred find Hermione in time? Who took her? Did she know them or was it a stranger that took Miss Granger? You'll find out soon enough! GARFIELD OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So when I woke up this morning, a couple hours after I posted the last chapter, I wondered to myself, "Why are these people reading my stuff?" Then I'm like "because they can, plain and simple." Then my mom came in a yelled at me for talking to myself and went back to bed. My day has been weird and I don't know why I'm telling you guys this but I am. Blah blah blah. Read on. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET tell me if you guy's accutaly read the bolding shit. I just wanna know. Also I'm thinking of doing some Dramione and some jackunzel and fourtris fanfic. PM me for some ideas.**

**Fred's POV**

"_George, we need to find her!" He nodded. "Come on, We need to get Harry."_

George and I Apperated into the Burrow as soon as the words left his mouth. "Harry! Everyone needs to get up now!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs two at a time. I stop in front of Harry and Ginny's room and I pushed open the door. I ignored the fact that my little sister is in bed with a boy and pushed Harry to wake him up. "Harry!" I yelled as I pushed him awake. I could hear George yelling at everyone else to get up. "Fred… what do you want?" He mumbled, not fully awake. "Harry, Hermione's been kidnapped." He sat up at once and started nudging Ginny awake. He stood up and got dressed without saying a word. I heard hurried footsteps climbing up and down the stairs. Harry looked at me and said "We need to get everyone down stairs. Now."I nodded and excited the room.

I got everyone settled down stairs in the living room. Harry came in and started pacing. He stopped and said to me, "Fred you need to tell me everything that happened tonight. Where you went, who you talked to. Got it?" It was a tad scary when he went into Auror mode. I told everyone about our "date". The McDonalds and walking through muggle London. Harry listened to every detail that I said and I could hear the gears moving in his head. But it was something that Percy said that really made me think.

"Where's Ron?" It was true. Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen. "He moved back to the Burrow after he broke up with Lavender." My heart dropped. "Harry there is something else. After Ron talked to Hermione last week, he has been sending flowers and presents and stuff to try and win her back. At first it would make her sad and upset so I started getting to his owls before she did and I let her believe that he stopped sending them." Harry's face paled. Finally Ginny asked what we were all thinking "Would Ron be capable of doing this to her?" "Yes, yes he could." Piped up Percy. "What do you mean Perce?" I asked, trying to keep my anger down. "Well I went over to his place a couple days ago before he moverd here, there were firewhiskey bottles everywhere. He kept telling me that he will get Hermione back one way or another. I thought it was the drunk part of him saying that. I never thought he could really hurt her." Something didn't feel right. "But there were more than one person there tonight when they took her." Mum started shaking and I watched a tear fall down her face. "He had to have help. Who else dispises Hermione so much that they would kiddnappe her?" George, Harry, Ginny and I knew exactly who. "Malfoy."

**Hermione's POV.**

My head pounded like someone rattled my head for days. Where am I? Pictures suddenly flashed before my eyes. Fred. McDonalds. London. Diagon Alley. Blue eyes. Then nothing. I tried to sit up but I found that my hands were bounded together. Great. 'Well Hermione, how are you going to get yourself out of this? Come on! They don't call you the smartest witch of our age for nothing. Think!' A sob escaped my mouth. I realized that there wasn't anything I could do. Fred. I can hear his voice in my head. Deep yet sweet.

I breathed in the thick air. It was dusty and stall. I was laying on the cold hard ground. I soon heard a door creek open then slam shut. Heavy footsteps came toward wards me. I tried my best to stay still and quiet. They yanked me up by my hair. I yelped in pain. A cold heartless laugh reached my ears. "Hear that weasel? The little bitch has finally in her place. Filthy mudblood." Something cold and wet fell on my face. Draco Malfoy. Why am I not surprised? But the only time he called anyone Weasel it was because of… "You're right Ferret, the world is now in balance." My heart dropped. Ron. But why would he do that? We are best friends. At least I thought we were.

I hope Fred's ok. Did he find Harry and everyone and tell them what happen? They will come for me I know it. My cheek was in pain. One of them hit me and the other laughed. They hit me again and again. I guess they got bored because they finally left me. I just stayed there on the ground not moving and cried myself to sleep.

**Fred's POV**

"_Malfoy."_

I thought of Hermione, looking at me with those eye's. She looked so scared. My heart cracks every time I picture her eyes. I couldn't stand sitting here anymore and not do anything. Harry went to the ministry to get help from Kingsley, Sirius, Tonks and other Aurors that were in the Order. I got up from where I sat beside George and walked outside. I didn't know where I was going but I continued to walk. I ended up under the big oak tree, where Hermione sat most days. I sat down and I let the walls come down. I cried. For the first time in a long time, I cried. "Freddie?" I heard behind me. I turned and it was my twin George. I whipped away a tear and said "What are you doing here brother?" I could ask you the same question. Fred, we will get Hermione back and when we do I want you do tell her how you really feel." I nodded.

That's when the truth hit me like the Hogwarts Express. I loved Hermione. I love that book-worm, fuzzy haired bossy-pants. And I let her slip through my fingers. "I think I love her George." He walked and sat down beside me and gazed up at the stars. After a few moments he said "I know you do Fred."

**Awwwwwwww isn't that so sweet! Like omg! I kind of had fun writing this. I'm starting to get proud of this story. Please keep reviewing and favouriteing and following! GARFIELD OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I'm so sorry guys that I was taking so long with this chapter! I got busy with friends and the boyfriend! Anyways, I just wanna say that I love you guys. I really truly do. I just want you guys to review your hearts out. If you wanna change something in the story are give an idea, I would really love to hear from you guys. I feel like we are connected. You guys can tell me anything. Let's see where this story left off shall we? Let's see…..**

**Fred's POV**

"_I think I love her George." He walked and sat down beside me and gazed up at the stars. After a few moments he said "I know you do Fred."_

I stared at him. He knew? How? It must be some twin superpower thing. I thought again about Hermione and where she could be. "George. We need to find her. I need her." I said quietly. I draped his arm around my shoulders and said "So why are we sitting out here when we could be inside helping make I plan?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. I stood up and held out my hand. "c'mon then Feorge, let's go save the day." He took my hand and pulled him up. Together we entered the warmth of the Burrow.

**Hermione's POV**

I just stayed there on the floor for who knows how long. Minutes felt like hours and hours feel like days. I didn't care. All I thought about Fred. I miss the jokes and the teasing. There was something else. A tug at my heart happened every time I thought about him. 'Oh Fred, please hurry.' I thought to myself.

Every couple of hours the door would open and footsteps walked towards me. It was Draco and Ron. Sometimes Ron would be staggering around and a scent of booze came from him. Those were the days where he would beat me. He punched and pulled my hair. I thought about the early years from school. The years where Harry, Ron and I were the beginning of something big. Back when all we cared about was sticking together. I wonder what went on in his head during those years.

After he would beat me I would lie back down on the floor where he would drop me. Not moving. Listening to their laughter and taunts.

**Fred's POV**

It was 3 days after Hermione was kidnapped and boy did I look horrible. I haven't shaved or ate properly. I was a mess. Until Remus came in and told us that they had a break through. "do you guys remember when the Aurors searched through The Malfoy Manor when Lucius was first arrested but we didn't find anything because there was a secret room where nobody could find? My sources told me that they heard Ron and Draco talking about what to do with her next. This is the strongest and the most promising lead." At these words, my heart nearly jumped out of my body. We know where she is? We know where she is! 'Stay strong Hermione! We're coming to get you!'

We all gathered around the kitchen table, breathing on a map of the Malfoy property. (Let's say we found this in Bellatrix's home when we were looking through it after the war.)

Nobody spoke. My breathing got heavy from the frustration of how slow they were coming up with ideas for a plan. I was about to lose hope in them until Harry spoke. "I have an idea but it's going to be risky." "We need to take this risk then! It's Hermione! She's worth the risk! Come on Harry just tell us the plan!" I nearly jumped down his throat. "Ok Fred just let me explain….." we all listened to Harry's plan and it really was risky. But she's worth it. The best part of the plan was that it happens tonight.

Later I was in Hermione's room going through her books of spells. Since she was the brightest witch of her age, she must have picked out books that would help us. I was pouring over a heavy leather-bound book when George came in. I looked up at him. He saw how red my eyes were from lack of sleep. "Fred, you need to rest. We can't have you dead on your feet when we go to the Manor." I nodded and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. And George is right. "I will George, I promise. I'll just sleep in here." He nodded and said nothing. He duck out of the room and closed the door with a click.

I turned the light of and walked over to the bed where Hermione slept. She always made her bed and never had a wrinkle in the covers. I kind of felt bad when I ruin it as I climb into her bed, she'll get over it. I buried my head into her pillows. They still had her scent. She smells like fresh strawberries. "Hermione, just hold on sweetheart. I'm coming." I mumbled into the pillows.

Even though I felt heavy with sleep, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Hermione in pain. Shackled and bloody. Tears feel down my face and seeped into the pillow. How could I let her go? I made myself promise, that when I see Hermione I would pour my heart and soul out. I love Hermione Granger. I will help her ease the pain that they brought to her. How could Ron do this do her? I never would have thought that he could do this to her, to anyone. He has changed over the years.

I finally fell asleep and hours later I was awoken by George and harry. They didn't have to say anything. I jumped up. Grabbed my wand and lead the way to our meeting spot on the edge of the Malfoy Property. As soon as everyone appeared, we separated into our partners and surrounded the house. It was pretty dark and I could see the silhouettes of Draco and our traitor of a brother, Ron. My whole being filled with anger and hatred towards them. It took a lot of my will-power not to storm in there and start raising hell. All I knew was that somewhat in the house, was Hermione.

**Hey again. This chapter was pretty short. Sorry 'bout that. Read the top note and just do that and then I would be happy. I love you guys and keep reviewing! GARFIELD OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well in 3 days I go back to school. Wow grade 10. This marks how close I am at the half way point of my high school life. It's about time to write another chapter. Chapter number 8. 8 whole chapters. Cool. Just keep reviewing and favouriteing and following. I am working on a Dramione piece for any of you Dramione shippers out there. Anyway on with the show!**

**Fred's POV.**

_All I knew was that somewhat in the house, was Hermione._

Me and George slowly crept up to the back of the Manor, wands at the ready. Remus and Harry were at the front, Bill and Dad were on the west wing with Charlie and Ginny on the east wing.

We could hear them through the walls, like they didn't care if anyone heard them. "I will make her life a living hell, Ferret! That will show her that she should have taken me back!" Ron cheered. Hatred boiled in my veins. George must have felt my shake when he put his arm on mine and whispered, "Easy there Fred, we need to wait for the signal." Not a moment too soon we saw the green sparks that was the signal. I ran inside screaming Hermione's name.

**Hermione's Pov.**

Ron and Draco left me there battered and bloody. Tears dried on my dirty cheeks when I heard yelling and running footsteps. What was going on? Was it more people here to hurt me? Or to save me? I didn't know. "Fred." I tried to call out but I couldn't yell. I didn't have the strength too. The sounds got louder and louder. I heard the familiar voices of each Weasley. Bill and Charlie weren't too far away. Mr Weasley was trying to talk to Ron but it wasn't going all too well. There was this one pair of footsteps. I couldn't tell who it was. I didn't bother looking up when the door opened. I saw a whisp of blond hair.

I was being pulled out the door. I haven't used my legs in a long time so they were weak. "Stand up you mudblood!" I tried, I really did but I couldn't. He pulled me along the corridors by my hair, until we come to the main part of the house. It was like a Texas stand-off. Charlie, Mr Weasley, Harry, Ginny, George, Bill and Fred stood to one side and faced Draco, Ron and I on the other side. Fred. I looked into his eyes across the room. They were full of so many emotions. Loving, concerned, sadness, hate. I can't control the tears that run down my face from the happiness at the fact that he's here.

Draco threw me onto the dirty ground with a thud. I tried to sit up but he pointed he's wand at me. I couldn't go anywhere. "Ron, why are you doing this?" Mr Weasley asked gently. He glared at his father. "Why, you ask? Because this bitch was suppose to take me back. She ruined my life and now I'm about to ruin hers." He laughed. What happened to Ron? My best friend who ate non-stop. He's gone and there is no way he's coming back.  
Ron pointed he's wand and looked and Malfoy. "Ready Ferret? Ready to finish her once and for all?" Malfoy laughed. 'That evil bastard!' I guess the apple didn't fall down too far from the tree. "Ready Weasel!" I looked at Fred and the other looking at us with fear, shock, and horror.

Without any warning the air was lit with different color spells. "_Stupifey!" _cried George. I had to move out of the way. But I couldn't. I was yanked up by someone strong. I looked up into the blue eyes that glittered. "Fred" I croaked. His eyes were the last thing I saw before I fell into darkness..

**Fred's POV**

I looked across the room at the person I thought I could call my brother. I slowly reached for my wand and pulled it out. I kept my eye on Ron, trying to figure out what he will do next. I nudged George and whispered "We need to get Hermione out of here." He nodded and whispered back "I got this." He pointed his wand at Ron and cried _"Stupifey." _That was it. After that first spell the room lit up with different color spells. That gave me the distraction I needed. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to her. I pulled her up to me. Her eyes opened and gave me a weak smile. I brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "Fred." She croaked. I watched her eyes roll back into her head. "Shush Hermione. You are going to be fine, I got you." And with that I Apperated back to the Burrow.

I laid her on the couch and watched her sleep. I hasn't even been half an hour since we arrived back to the Burrow when the rest of the family Apperted back. "Fred, where is Hermione?" Ginny cried out. I pointed to the couch and she rushed over to her. I walked up the George, Harry and Dad and asked "What happened after I left?"

They all looked at each other with grimm looks. Harry nodded and started. "We gave you the distraction and it worked. It worked so well that Ron was furious. Him and Malfoy started using stronger spells. It wasn't long until Ginny hit Ron with a bat-boogy hex curse and George hit Malfoy with a full body binding curse. We took them to the Aurors office and dropped them off and told Kinglsey what happened." I nodded . I couldn't wrap my head around anything that anyone told me. I sat off to the side while everyone tended to their wounds. George walked over and sat down, not saying anything. I watched Ginny and mum fuss over Hermione. George put a hand on my back. "We got her Fred, now you have to tell her you love her." I looked at him. 'How long did he know?' It didn't matter. "You're right Georgie. I love Hermione and I lost her once and I'm not losing her again." I thanked him and he nodded. I walked over to Hermione. She looked so peaceful. "What did they to you?" I whispered. Her face was black and blue. Ginny managed to clean the blood off her face. "Can I take her to our flat? To give her a more privet place to be?" She nodded and smiled. "Fred, take care of her. I know you will." "Thank you Gin." She waved away my thanks and said "Go." I picked her up as careful as I could. "mum will be around with potions for her later." I nodded and Apperated to the flat.

**Hermione's POV.**

I was swaying. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I moved my head and that was my first mistake. It felt like there was a thousand trolls dancing in my head. A moan escaped my lips. I stopped swaying. "Hermione?" That voice. It sounded so familiar. "Fred?" He set me down on a bed. It smelled like male. "Oh Hermione, I was so worried about you! How are you feeling?" "Ow Fred, one at a time please." I closed his mouth and blushed. I sat up and he looked at me, eyes full of concern. He sat down on the foot of the bed, not really knowing what to do. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him. At first he went tense, he slowly relaxed and embraced me. "Fred, thank you for saving me." I said in his ear. He sat there just hugging each other. I nuzzled my head into his chest. At one point we laid down listened to each other breathing. "Fred." I said, looking up at him. "What happened?" He looked at me, debating if he should tell me or not. He sighed and told me. I can't believe Ron teamed up with Malfoy. I didn't know I was crying until Fred whipped one away. "Hermione, I'm here with you and that's all that matters ok? I have you and there is nothing that will take you away from me again, I promise you that." 'Oh Fred.' I love him. He kissed my forehead, then my nose. We were inches apart and I closed the gap between us and I kissed him. He tasted sweet, like Chocolate Frogs. We pulled apart. We looked at each not knowing what to do next. He broke the ice by saying, "I love you Hermione Granger." My breath got caught in my throat. I smiled and said "I love you too, Fred Weasley."

**OMG THEY FINALLY KISSED! Is this the end of our love story? Or will there be a storm by the name of Ron? Tune in next time to find out! REVIEW. GARFIELD OUT.**


End file.
